Chimera no Naruto REDUX
by Bombertank
Summary: Naruto gets reincarnated as a Chimera-ant. How will he influence the world around him. Good? Evil? One thing for sure. He will do his best to keep his friends save no matter what. RATED M for Sex and language


**Hey guys how is it going? I got permission from Zweig** **to right a new version on Chimera no Naruto so here is my first chapter.**

**Chimera no Naruto REDUX**

_"thoughts"_

**"Pissed kyuubi type voice or flashback"**

"Talking or in pain"

* * *

**SOMEWHERE ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF FOREST OF DEATH**

It was pandemonium. People where dying left and right.

"Sir we need to get out of here" Someone shouted out

""Go I'll cover you guys" The person shouted back

"We can't leave you"

"Listen if they get us who will be able to tell the hokage that an army is coming?"

"Now go I'll hold them off for as long as I can" The person said before turning into a 6 tailled fox

As this was going on the rest of the group quickly left, but not before quickly stopping as they heard terrified screams of fear and agony

"Come on we need to keep moving"

* * *

**Timeskip hokage tower**

The hokage was not in a happy mood. Why you ask. well mainly because the three in front of her all confirmed that there was a massive army barreling down on them

"Where is Naruto?" The hokage asked

"He stayed behind so we can get here and warn you" one them said before getting punched into the wall

"It's true hokage-sama. Naruto told us to go and he would hold them off as long as he could" one of them said before the other nodded in agreement

As they where talking they all of a sudden seen a vortex open up and suck up someone

* * *

**Timeskip somewhere near the ant hive**

"Aaargh!" Naruto said as he was in unimaginable pain. He was currently in a forest on the ground, his body though was missing everything from the waist down. He was screaming and thrashing on the ground but he could feel himself growing weaker already as he slowly bled out.

It took nearly twenty minutes but finally Naruto felt too weak to move anymore. His vision slowly faded but before his eyes closed he saw a strange creature approach him.

Colt was astonished. He had watched the half-dead Human for almost one hour, when he first heard him screaming. Colt was truly surprised at how long the Human had managed to survive such a wound.

He didn´t want to approach the human at first because he knew that injured and cornered animals were the most dangerous but the Human had stopped moving a few minutes ago.

Slowly approaching the Human he saw the blond-haired Males eyes lock with his own before they became empty of life. As Colt looked at the dead human he made a fast decision. Grabbing the corpse he spread his wings and quickly flew of.

It took only around ten minutes to reach the Cave his Queen was residing in. He quickly stormed past the lower ranked Chimera-ants before entering the Queens lair. He quickly got on his knees before her. The Queen looked at Colt and the human corpse he brought with him before sending a telepathic message.

`What has brought you in such a hurry, Colt? `

"My Queen, i managed to find this human and he has a very powerful life-force. He managed to survive those deadly wounds for almost an hour before dying and i believe he would make a very powerful Commander to protect the Hive."

The Chimera-ant Queen listened to Colts words with a certain intrigue. If this Human was really as resilient as Colt said then he would be a truly powerful subordinate. It was unfortunate that she had already started the creation of the three royal guards. Even all the necessary components for the King were already there, she only needed massive amounts of nutrients for the birth and enough soldiers to protect her during the pregnancy.

This Human could be her personal bodyguard during the pregnancy to protect her. Though she would give him some time to adjust to his new existence.

Decision made she approached the corpse and quickly devoured it. Colt watched all this with a stoic face before leaving to get more food for his Queen.

* * *

Who was he? Was he still Naruto Uzumaki or something different?

It was almost two weeks since he had been reborn into this new body. Naruto looked far different than before. He had like the other Chimera-ants an insect-like body. Though he also had fox-tails, ears and fur over his arms and legs. He also had sharp canine-teeth and claws. Thankfully his face was still mostly human with exception of the slited eyes and the whiskers he already had before.

Currently he was walking through the hive he and the other ants were living in. He had met quite a few of his fellows and he barely restrained the urge to rip them apart most of the time.

He could stand a few of them like Colt, but most were nothing but rabid animals only kept in check by the Queen.

Naruto was the sixteenth Squadron-leader. Though he only had one subordinate chosen for himself, a female Chimera-ant called Bat. She was rather cheerful and far less bloodthirsty than the other Ants. Bat spent most of her time following him and flirting with him, which given her shapely figure he actually quite liked.

Coming out of his thoughts Naruto was forced to repress a sigh when he saw that Bitch Zazan approach him.

"Well Foxy, it seems as if you are to accompany my group today to collect food. I hope you don´t cause trouble for me."

Naruto gave Zazan a chilling glare and released a bit killing intent. He was quite happy seeing the arrogant woman grow pale and stepping back. He was quite feared among the Squadron-leaders due to his power, due to their instincts they all knew that if Naruto chose to he could wipe the floor with all the other Squadron Leaders along with their officers while barely breaking a sweat.

Zazan quickly calmed herself before approaching Naruto with a seductive sway.

"Say Naruto, did you hear that just yesterday three of my subordinates were killed? It were some of the lesser ranked ones sure but most humans would be unable to eliminate even those."

Naruto gave Zazan a small glance before walking towards the exit of the Hive. Spreading his Crow-wings he quickly took off to the sector Zazan was supposed to raid today.

* * *

Naruto watched with a sad look as Zazans troops slaughtered the human village below. He deeply wished that he could intervene but the inherent instinct told him that the food was needed for the Queen. So he could do nothing more than watch.

Narutos attention though was grabbed when one of Zazans officers: a spider like ant called Spike quickly ran up the cliff and attacked a few humans. He watched how Spike bit off a bit from one of the three humans before he proceeded to battle the other Male human who shot strange energy arrows at Spike. The fight though was quickly over when Zazan stabbed the human in the neck.

He saw though the girl running off, but he knew she would never escape. Making a decision he dived towards her and grabbed the girl before flying up into the sky again. The girl screamed and struggled but he kept a tight grip.

"Stop struggling girl, I need to talk to you so calm down."

The girl had tears streaming down her face but she stopped struggling and calmed a bit.

"Good. Look girl, you have no chance of escaping from here without the other ants noticing you, but there is a chance for you to survive this."

The girl still looked scared and was crying but she had calmed enough to follow his words.

"My name is Ponzu. What do you mean survive, don´t you want to kill me too?"

Narutos eyes softened as he looked at the scared girl and he gave her a quick hug. Looking her in the eyes he could see she was terrified for her life. Given that she just watched three of her friends be killed that was not surprising to him.

"Okay Ponzu. Look, the only way for you to survive is if i claim you as a human-pet. The other Chimera-ants are terrified of my power so they will not touch you if i claim you but they would never accept you as an equal so you need to behave like a servant to me around them. Don´t look them in the eyes and simply keep close to me and i promise you that i make sure you are not harmed.

I have no doubt that eventually Humans will come that are strong enough to destroy the hive so you will need to keep your head down until then, okay?"

Ponzu looked still unsure but slowly nodded her head. Better being this strange ants servant than being killed like the others.

Seeing Ponzu agreeing Naruto gave her another hug before flying back to the hive.

Landing on the roof he let Ponzu down to the ground. He gave her a sign to follow him closely and Ponzu immediatly latched onto his arm. Naruto walked slowly through the hive until he reached his personal roomings. It was a rather large room with a hole leading into another chamber with his bed in it.

Walking into the room he saw his subordinate Bat sitting on his couch. She was currently reading some comics that he swiped from one of the raided towns. Bat looked up as her leader entered the room but her face became astonished when she saw the human female enter after Naruto.

"Heya, Leader-sama. Do you know that you have a human following you?"

Naruto merely raised an eyebrow at Bats cheeky question. Bat pouted at Naruto's boring response before approaching Ponzu.

"Well, Leader-sama. She is definitely cute I give you that. I take it that you want me to watch over her?"

"That would be appreciated Bat. I need to inform the Queen and the Squadron-leaders about her and make sure that she doesn´t get attacked by them."

With those words Naruto turned around and left the room. Bat immediately looked at Ponzu with a grin before asking.

"So, what do you think of Leader-sama has a sexy body?"

Ponzu merely managed to let out a squeak before growing crimson red.

* * *

Naruto kneeled before the Queen. He had just informed her of his taking in of Ponzu and was awaiting her judgement.

`And you are sure that human will not be a danger towards the King? `

"I guarantee you, my Queen that she is not the slightest danger. She will be confirmed to my own private rooms and be under constant watch from my subordinate Bat."

The Queen watched Naruto for a moment before slowly nodding her head.

`Very well, but from now on you are confined to the base too. I will start giving birth to the King soon and I will need you to protect me from now on every moment.´

"Yes, my Queen!"

* * *

**Nen and Neferpitou!**

It was several days since Ponzu had become a „Pet" to the Fox-like Chimera-ant and she was happy that Naruto (he told her his name after his meeting with the queen) had kept his promise to her. While she could not leave the hive or even his room, she was treated good and even got a friend in the Chimera-ant Bat.

She still hoped that the message she passed on through her bees had found a hunter and reinforcements were coming but when the Ants got exterminated she would fight tooth and nail to keep at least Naruto and Bat save.

Currently she was sitting on Naruto's couch trading fashion-tips with Bat while Naruto was off to a meeting. She wondered if something was happening.

* * *

"Naruto wait!"

Naruto stopped from walking to his room and turned around to see Colt approach him.

"What do you need Colt?"

Colt had a serious look on his face as he approached Naruto. He wondered what was eating away at the serious first Squadron-leader.

"I need you as back-up Naruto. Rammot has told me how Cheetu and Hagya kill humans for fun and leave the corpses behind. I need you to help me keep control of the discussion and if necessary force them into complying."

Naruto merely gave a nod before the two marched off to meet the two Squadron-leaders. It would have taken them a while to find them if not for an Ability that Naruto kept secret from the other ants. Due to his former life's experiences in sharing his chakra with others Naruto was now capable of feeling the status and whereabouts of every single Chimera-ant created by the Queen.

As such he was easily able to find Cheetu and Hagya in one of the lower parts of the Hive. He also knew that Flutter and Hina where there too. On the way another Squadron-leader called Peggy also joined them. Naruto didn´t mind Peggy much due to his more rational approach the Penguin never killed unless necessary.

Entering the room the four ants occupied Naruto looked at the four:

Despite his ruthless approach towards human-life Naruto quite liked Cheetu and the Cheetah-ant could be described as one of his few friends

Flutter was to him a complete drone that blindly followed Hagya's orders and was therefore completely ignored by Naruto.

Hina was like Cheetu another Ant which Naruto liked. If Cheetu was like Kiba Inuzuka in his mind than Hina would be Ino Yamanaka. A fashion-obsessed girl who's main concern was her body-shape. She was also one of the only ants which Naruto knew had killed not a single human.

At last his eyes came to rest on Hagya. He utterly loathed the Lion-ant, it´s superiority complex, complete disregard for any life but his own along with his treacherous attitude reminded Naruto badly of a mix of his former teacher Mizuki and Sasuke Uchiha.

"You misunderstand us. Mine and Hagias's division fulfill our required amounts. We simply have fun in the remaining time."

At Cheetu's words Naruto and Colt got some distain in their eyes. Peggy though spoke up first.

"But, how can you simply waste the precious food for the Queen?"

"Precious? Don´t make me laugh. You can find it everywhere. We simply clean up some of the garbage. Do you mind?"

Naruto had to seriously stop himself from caving in Hagya's skull. Colt and Peggy too didn´t look happy about his words. He saw that Colt viewed the fight already as lost and simply tried to get a small result.

"Do you know that there are sometimes Rarity's?"

Naruto really didn´t like Hagya's eyes after Colt mentioned that. He could literally see the greed in them.

"You are speaking about the food with the especially strong life-force? I personally never saw that before.

Very Well. The specialty's we will give to the Queen. Tell that Rammot and tell him to calm down."

Colt and Naruto both looked skeptically at Hagya before walking off. Naruto saw Hina winking at him and that Cheetu was following them.

Naruto first listened to Cheetu's and Colts talking before he slowly walked back to his room. He would need to make sure Ponzu was safe now that Hagya was becoming greedy.

* * *

Naruto had just been taking a nap when he suddenly felt it. Yunju who was having his base in the drug-factory was suddenly in a battle along with his subordinates.

Concentrating he tried to find out what was happening but they were too far away for the telepathical part to work so he merely kept his eye on the three ants life-force. Given that it was two officers along with a Squadron-leader he didn´t expect much to happen, which caused Naruto to be astonished when he felt first Mosquitos then Centipedes life-force disappear from his senses.

Naruto though became even more alert when he felt Yunju life ending. Since his rebirth as Chimera-ant this was the first time a Squadron-leader was killed.

He frowned when he felt Hagya and his division move out in the direction of the factory. Deciding to wait and watch he sat upright on his bed. His eyes glanced towards the foot of the giant bed where Bat and Ponzu were currently sleeping. He was glad that he saved the green-haired girl from the other ants.

He waited a few hours until he finally felt the first Soldier of Hagya's division death. If he remembered right his name was Baro. He continued listening until he got a complete shock, within a single moment almost twenty Soldiers were wiped out including an Officer called Frog.

Naruto's attention though was drawn to the door when a soldier called him to a meeting with Colt.

* * *

Naruto just was on his way to Colt when he suddenly felt an aura of pure Death. He quickly ran towards the Food-preparation chamber until stopping at the door.

Inside the room were Rammot; Pig and a female Cat-like Chimera-ant that sent the deadly aura out. Naruto was almost stunned, the last time he felt something like that had been when he first met Orochimaru. He watched as they dragged off Ponzus friend, quickly following them he winced when the Cat-like Ant opened his head and manipulated him into speaking about Nen.

"Neferpitou. The Queen gave me that name. Call me from now an Neferpitou. We don´t need that one anymore. Feed him to the Queen."

Naruto watched as Neferpitou walked towards him. The Cat had an almost curious look on her face when she sniffed at him.

"Meow? You are not one of the Royal Guard? How come you are so strong?"

Neferpitou looked at him curiously while Naruto silently mustered her before answering.

"My name is Naruto and i am a Squadron-leader along with being the Queens personal bodyguard. Your name is Neferpitou?"

"Meow, that´s right! Nice to meet you Naruto, meow!"

Despite her deathly aura Naruto almost had to smile at her cat-like character. It was quite cute and he would definitely keep an eye on her.

* * *

Naruto looked curiously at the power flowing through his body. It was a few hours ago that he let himself be hit by Rammot to awaken his Nen-ability.

He was very happy to know that he could use many chakra-based abilities through Nen.

He used Enhancer to copy Tsunades super-strength. His Transmuter-ability was used to copy Sasukes fire and lightning style. Conjurer was of course used to re-create his beloved Shadow-clones. His Emitter ability was used for Rasen-shuriken but he had zero ability as manipulator.

His most special power though was his specialist-ability which allowed him to use Kuramas Golden chakra-cloak.

He watched how Neferpitous new human-puppet fought against the lower ranked Soldiers so that they could train their new abilities.

As he turned around to return to his room he suddenly got a big feeling of dread. Looking around he found that the feeling got stronger in the direction of the Queen.

_What the hell was the Queen giving birth to?_ Naruto thought to himself

* * *

**THERE YOU GO GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT. Here is also a list of the harem**

**Definitely:  
Ponzu (main-pairing)  
Bat  
Neferpitou  
Shizuku  
Leroute**

**Possible:  
Palm Siberia  
Menchi  
Mito Freecs  
Pyon  
Maybe characters from the Naruto universe**


End file.
